


All-Star Hotties

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [27]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Brock gets to his room door and without a thought he pulls out his room key, inserting it unconsciously into the lock, and finding it doesn’t work.  He looks at the key a little closer noticing the number scrawled onto it.He starts heading to the number marked on the key when he almost checks Auston into the elevator still looking down at the card.“You got one too, huh?”  Auston inquires.“Yeah and I think I know what lock it fits.  I think we’re being hunted by Jamie and Tyler,” Brock answers confidently.  Auston blushes, ‘was that what Tyler whispered into Jamie’s ear a couple of nights ago?’ He ponders.





	All-Star Hotties

**Author's Note:**

> Thought we forgot about this little "hunt" didn't you. Not really, milionking wrote a trainwreck that required an extensive Google chat to resolve.
> 
> In this episode of the Bennguin hunt, a couple of All-Star hotties get to raid a pirate.
> 
> As always we like imagery:
> 
> Tyler and Jamie:  
> 
> 
> Auston (and make note of the pants, they come up in the story):  
> 
> 
> Brock:  
> 

“I didn’t know Heath Ledger got reincarnated into an NHL player,” Tyler whispers into Jamie’s ear as they settle into the seats across from Brock and Auston.  Jamie laughs, he knows Tyler is trying to calm his flying nerves. The plane soars through the air and the conversation is fun and goofy as there is enough NHL immaturity to go around.  Jamie is lost in the conversation to be aware of the view of the Gulf of Mexico below, and Tyler knows better than to point out the view of open water below.

The flight attendant serves them all mimosas and Tyler, Freddie, Auston, and Brock study their itinerary of events.

“Looks like we have a little practice with our teams this morning, a PR afternoon, and dinner this evening with guests invited,” Brock notes.  “It is Gasparilla weekend, Karlsson mentioned something about going if Mitch and Jamie want to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn’t get too hammered for his PR interview.”

“Did I just read that the PR this afternoon has the Humane Society involved?” Tyler notes.

Jamie pinches his nose.  “Tyler, three dogs are seriously enough.  There are better souvenirs than a puppy from this weekend.  We just got Gerry housebroken,” Jamie groans. Tyler giggles at Jamie’s frustration and Auston and Mitch are laughing.  Jamie and Tyler do make a cute couple.

After dropping their luggage at the hotel, they all take a limo to the arena for practice.  Jamie and Mitch sat in the lower bowl as they watch practice with the other players’ families, sitting with both Jamie’s and Tyler’s families.  Tyler’s mom is going through all the things she has planned for their backyard ceremony. What she doesn’t know is that Tyler and Jamie already exchanged vows, and he intends to keep it that way.

Practice ends and Jamie and Mitch meet up with Tyler and Mitch’s teammates to have a quick lunch before Tyler, Auston, and Freddie have to do their required PR time.  They split up their time as Mitch and Jamie head off to enjoy the Gasparilla festivities. Jamie decides to buy him and Tyler matching pirate costumes for their hunt the following night.

Jamie and Mitch beat the rest of the crew back to the hotel picking up room keys and getting luggage settled.  They head back down to the lobby to wait for Tyler, Freddie, and Auston with family scattered around the lobby waiting for the ballroom to open.  It does just as the All-Star bus pulls up to the hotel. Jamie is relieved to find Tyler puppy free, whispering in Tyler’s ear, “No wedding talk, I spent all morning doing that and you can’t keep a secret to save your life.”

Tyler whispers back with a smile, “I have no idea what you are talking about Stallion, I’m the best secret keeper ever.”

Jamie scrubs if hand over his eyes, “Just no wedding talk pup, I don’t want what happened a couple of weeks ago out of the bag.  John is sitting right behind us.”

Auston was standing right behind them, “So what happened a couple of weeks ago?”

“Butt out Matthews, and how the fuck did Mitch let you out in public wearing THAT?” Tyler chirps looking at Auston’s tight blue plaid pants.

“Nope, if it’s that juicy of a secret, inquiring minds want to know.” Auston returns fire.

Jamie groans, “Fine you pest... If you mention this between now and June and I’ll end your career.” Auston nods and leans toward Jamie, and Jamie leans into Auston’s ear whispering, “Ty and I tied the knot during bye week.”

Auston clasps his mouth in shock finally rendered speechless.

Tyler reminds, “That is top secret until June! Our parents would kill us if they found out.”

“Found out what, Tyler?” Jamie’s mother says as she waltzes up behind her unknown son-in-law.  Tyler gives off an ‘oh shit’ look.

“The team is having trouble fitting our hyphenated name on the jerseys for the wedding.” Jamie lies, he’s so going to hell for that.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll figure it out after the trade deadline when they have a little more time.” She replies.  Jamie lets out a sigh of relief as she walks away.

“See what I mean, Ty?” Jamie asks.

“Got it, wedding talk taboo,” Tyler answers letting out a similar sigh.

The parents nixed all wedding talk since it was a league sanctioned dinner, that would not go over well.  Dinner was a fancy affair with portions too small for hockey players to feel full, so Jamie and Tyler order a pizza and beer from room service before settling in their room and finding a movie to watch.

“So Ty, how do we execute our hunt?” Jamie ponders.

“I’m going to steal Auston and Brock’s room keys and replace them with ours at practice in the morning.  When they come back for their afternoon nap, they will only have keys that work in our door.”

“That is absolute genius Tyler.  But… how are you going to get into the Eastern Conference locker room?”  Jamie inquires.

“I have an insider.  Ovi agreed to help me with our prank.” Tyler cheeses.

“Of course!  The great eight is the great prankster, how soon I forget when he put Icy Hot in my jock a couple of years ago.” Jamie groans.

The pair polish off their pizza and beer, the alcohol lulling them into sleep quickly.

Tyler wakes early the next morning.  He has practice and a prank to pull before lunch, which Jamie has decided will be room service to ensure they are there by the time Brock and Auston figure out they’ve become hunted.

Brock heads out to practice and Tyler takes a moment to dig Brock’s room key out of his wallet and replacing it with his, the room number marked in black permanent marker.  He walks out of the locker room with the other key tucked in his glove when he finds Alex. He hands off the other card and Ovi performs the second half of the prank handing Tyler the other room key that remains stored in Tyler’s glove until practice ends.

Just before noon, Tyler arrives back at the hotel guzzling down the room service lunch Jamie ordered for him and changing into costume after inserting a butt plug, waiting for Auston and Brock.

Brock gets to his room door and without a thought he pulls out his room key, inserting it unconsciously into the lock, and finding it doesn’t work.  He looks at the key a little closer noticing the number scrawled onto it.

He starts heading to the number marked on the key when he almost checks Auston into the elevator still looking down at the card.

“You got one too, huh?”  Auston inquires.

“Yeah and I think I know what lock it fits.  I think we’re being hunted by Jamie and Tyler,” Brock answers confidently.  Auston blushes, ‘was that what Tyler whispered into Jamie’s ear a couple of nights ago?’ He ponders.

The pair arrives at the room unlocking the door with the key to find a pirate Jamie and pirate Tyler holding their room cards in their hands.  “It appears our booty bounty has arrived, Jameson.” Tyler announces with a cheesy pirate accent.

“Aye matey,” Jamie tries to grumble back in a similar style, but his higher pitched voice not allowing it when his voice cracks in the middle.  Brock busts out in a laugh.

“You two look absolutely fantastic.” Brock wheezes out between laughing fits.

Auston snaps a pic of the pirate Bennguin couple and sends it to Tyler and Jamie.

Tyler switches back to his normal voice. “So, I really didn’t do this to raid your booties.  I kinda figured three thick, hung hockey players could raid mine. What say you Jameson?”

Tyler gets up out of his seat standing in front of Jamie wiggling his ass at Brock and Auston.  The two young NHL All-Stars give each other a pleased look and unconsciously start palming their dicks.

“Sounds delightful pup.”  Jamie smiles. Jamie sits in the chair drinking in all the sexiness Tyler’s pirate costume offers as Tyler slowly strips it off his body.  Jamie moves in and begins to mark up his husband with mild bites as skin is revealed. Brock and Auston have begun to make out with each other, but each allowing the other to watch the two older players go at it as well.  Jamie’s phone vibrates on the table where it was put on silent, but he decides to let it go to voicemail and respond later. 

 

As Jamie preps his cock to fuck Tyler, Auston and Brock go over to toy with Tyler and get him positioned on the bed for Jamie. Auston is working Tyler’s nipples with his tongue and fingertips while Brock occupies Tyler’s lips, tongue fucking moans out of Tyler’s mouth.

Jamie joins the three going directly between Tyler’s legs and Tyler instinctively places his legs on his stallion’s broad shoulders exposing his tight firm entrance to his husband.  After a light application of lube, Jamie fucks into Tyler rather forcefully causing Tyler to break his kiss with Brock hissing out deep breaths as his ass stretches to accommodate Jamie’s large manhood.  “Fuck me hard Jamie,” Jamie complies with a couple of quick thrusts, “God your cock feels so good!”

Brock pulls Auston by his neck to him for a kiss then whispers to him, “Suck Tyler’s cock, I’ll tag him.”  Brock does just that sucking marks into both nipples and his side of Tyler’s neck. Jamie leans back a little, still fucking Tyler in deep as Auston takes Tyler into his mouth. He’s humming against Tyler’s cock causing Tyler to shudder at the vibration.  Tyler clamps his ass down on Jamie’s cock, and a meek mewl escapes his husband’s lips.

Auston pops off and gives Tyler’s beautiful dick a kiss before grabbing Brock and bringing him to the other bed to blow him, landing in the 69 position. Auston tries his best not to choke on Brock’s cock as he’s eager to suck him down as far as he can.  Auston looks over at Tyler and Jamie. Tyler’s closed his eyes biting down on his lower lip as Jamie bottoms out in Tyler’s ass to avoid coming too fast.

Brock moves his body around Auston’s legs exposing Auston’s tight hockey hole and starts tonguing it watch the hole spasm as Auston’s cock leaps.  “Holy fucking shit, Brock!” Auston pants unable to contain the string of moans that follow as Brock’s tongue works his hole.

Brock stops rimming Auston just long enough to suck a hickey into each of Auston’s thick inner thighs.  Auston hits a level of ecstasy that he hasn’t felt since he and Marns met during their first training camp together.  Tyler looks over at the young pair, jacking his cock slowly and wiping off the leaking cockhead for lubrication. Jamie pulls Tyler’s head back to his gaze and bends down to kiss his pup’s delicious lips.

Jamie starts thrusting faster and longer, Tyler moans in higher and higher pitches.  Jamie is grunting and groaning at the hastened pace pushing himself past the point of no return and unloading his seed, breeding his husband’s ass with his come. 

Tyler locks his gaze to Jamie again as Jamie comes down from the euphoria of orgasm.  Jamie bends down again kissing Tyler pushing his tongue past Tyler’s lips to elicit one last moan before his cock slips out of Tyler’s clutches.

 

Jamie smacks Auston’s outer thigh and hands him a condom and lube.  “You’re up Papi.” Jamie cheeses at Auston who smiles back.

“How do you want me Aus?” Tyler asks, letting his top pick his position.

“I want you to ride me Tyler,” Auston responds a bit nervously with a blush.  He’s heard how legendary Tyler’s ass is from the scuttlebutt around the NHL.

Tyler smiles then pads to the dresser to pick up his pirate hat and the costume shirt tossing it on leaving it unbuttoned.  Auston’s cock pulses as Auston’s eyes marinate in every ounce of sex that Tyler’s body exudes.

Brock and Jamie’s jaws go slack as Tyler creeps over Auston’s body until Tyler’s lips meet Auston’s pushing a chaste kiss on Auston and pulling off with Auston’s lower lip between his teeth.  Tyler grabs Auston’s manhood guiding it to his hole still seeping the come Jamie implanted there. Tyler sinks onto Auston, and Auston has to bite his lower lip as Tyler’s pulsing hole grips his dick.

Jamie pushes Brock back on the bed.  “Time to tag you too, surfer dude.” Jamie chirps.  Jamie works from Brock’s neck to his nipples, and then his inner thighs sucking deep bruises into every sensitive area he can find on Brock.  Brock’s cock twitches with each hickey, leaking juice freely at the overstimulation.

Auston enjoys the tight heat of Tyler’s ass, Jamie was right, Tyler’s ass is legendary.  “Enjoying the ride?” Tyler pants as he leans in and runs his hands through Auston’s signature flow as Auston gains the traction to thrust his cock in and out of Tyler’s ass.

“God, you are amazing, Ty.” Auston groans as his breathing becomes erratic to Tyler’s spasming ass gripping the thickness of Auston’s manhood.

“You aren’t so bad yourself Papi, stretching me out real good.” Tyler coaches into Auston’s ear and nibbles the lobe lightly.  That was all that Auston needed to climax in a loud groan of release.

Tyler nibbles on Auston’s nipples causing Auston to writhe in overstimulation almost causing Auston’s cock to re-stiffen.  “Save it for round 2 stud muffin, Freddie and Marns told me to send you and Brock to him when we’re done.”

“Alright Disney Prince, you’re up.  What’s your pleasure?” Tyler cheeses, looking at Brock and jacking his cock to keep it stimulated.  Jamie can feel his cock stir with interest again at the site too.

“Cuffs, please Jamie,” Brock asks politely yet confident.  Jamie hands Brock the cuffs from the toy bag as Brock flips Tyler over.

“On your knees, fuckboy.” Brock orders as he cuffs Tyler’s hands to one of the nightstands.

Tyler complies wiggling his ass playfully at Brock.  Brock licks his lips as he slides on a condom and slicks his dick up for what promises to be the best ass to fuck in the NHL.

Tyler’s ass in Brock’s mind doesn’t disappoint.  He’s tight even after having been fucked by Jamie and Auston.  He slides in with little resistance, closing his eyes as the heat of Tyler’s ass envelopes his dick.  “Fucking tight, Seggy.”

“Mmmm, so full, nice cock beach boy.” Tyler pants.

Brock wraps his thick arms around Tyler’s waist finding his cock with his lubed hand, jacking his cock slowly as he works into a rhythm.

Brock bends down.  “So good for me, Tyler.” Brock nibbles Tyler’s earlobe.  “Going to make a great husband for Jamie,” Brock whispers in his ear.  Tyler smiles while he moans, glancing over to where Auston is keeping Jamie’s cock warm in his mouth, lightly sucking and kitten-licking his cock and balls until Jamie’s fully hard again.

Brock’s cock brushes Tyler’s prostate.  Tyler’s face scrunches at the stimulation and an earthquake of tremors spasm Tyler’s pucker, gripping Brock’s cock with a new sense of tightness.

Brock hastens his pace, continuing the jack Tyler’s dick until the last tremors of spasm end with Tyler’s unleashing his load on to the starch white comforter below while Brock unloads inside Tyler almost overfilling the condom.  Jamie pats Auston on the cheek fondly and moves over to Tyler where he blows a second load onto Tyler after, a perfect end to watching these two young bucks fuck his husband.

Jamie and Tyler let Brock and Auston use the shower before they head down to meet up with Freddie and Marns.  Tyler showers too then put his boxer briefs back on leaving the rest of his clothing off and grabbing a little bottle of red wine out of the minibar so he can relax a bit more before the skills competition.

 

Tyler finishes the wine and gets a bit of a cuddle in with Jamie before they finally get ready to get themselves to the arena.  Jamie checks his phone and sees that Antione had called, so he texts him an apology saying that they were a bit busy with Auston and Brock and can he call him shortly.  Rous responds with an ‘ _ of course… just more divorce drama _ ’.  Jamie makes a face and shows Tyler who sighs.

 

“I hope everything’s okay,” Tyler says with honesty and tells Jamie to send Rous his love and let him know they’re there for him no matter what.  Jamie kisses Tyler goodbye in the room first before Tyler leaves to get on the bus, Jamie waiting a few more minutes before going to meet with the family to take cabs and meet Tyler there.

 

Jamie realizes this would be a good time to call back Antione, so he makes an excuse about leaving something in the hotel room, but that the family shouldn’t be late, so he’ll catch another cab.  Luckily the two moms are so into talking about the wedding that they don’t even mind.

Jamie takes a breath to calm his nerves once he gets into the cab and dial’s Antoine’s number, “Hey Rous, everything okay?” Jamie asks.

“It’s uh, going well, umm just had dinner.  Nikolaj is just getting to the, ugh, dessert.” Rous exhales.

“Are you getting your dick sucked as a dessert, Rousy?” Jamie teases.

Jamie hears Nikolaj in the background say after a popping noise, “How the fuck does he know that?”

“Jamie’s married to a fuckboy Nik, they know everything.” Antoine answers.  Jamie laughs.

“All kidding aside, how are you feeling Rous?” Jamie inquires.

“I’m fine cap, really am glad this is getting closer to being over.  Have a good lawyer, should be done soon. The lawyers talked, she wants to go to France so we decided to sell the condo and split anything we get back.  I have an appointment with a realtor Monday.” Rous replies.

“Alright Rous, well just know you can stay as long as you need.  We’re here for you notre ami.” Jamie replies.

“Thanks guys, it means a lot.” Rous sighs.

The cab slows down in the traffic jam surrounding Amalie Arena.  “Well I have to run, I’m in a cab on the way to the arena, are you two watching tonight?” Jamie asks.

“Yeah, we are,” Nik replies.

“Good night guys, and no staining the leather couch.” Jamie chirps.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Rous laughs.

 

The cab slows to a stop at the arena, and Jamie is really glad his seat is miles away from the rest of the family for a change sitting right next to the tunnel where his husband would soon exit.

Auston and Brock look hot as hell as Sidney Crosby tries to flirt with them.  It looks to be a jovial conversation when Tyler slides back in after his failed attempt at a puck handling competition, cheating just to complete it.  Auston and Brock chirp his for his failed effort with no one noticing that Auston gropes Tyler’s ass.

 

Jamie and Tyler have made it back to the room and are about to turn in for the night when Jamie decides to check the house cameras to see how the dogs, Rous and Nikolai are doing. They find the dogs have fallen asleep in their perspective areas and after not seeing the two men for a few, they find that them making out on a couch in the main living room, things getting heated yet again for them today with their shirts off and hands in each other's pants. Jamie grins.

 

“Live porn?” He offers, palming his dick.  Tyler hums in approval.

 

“Wager? The last one to cum has to wash the dogs by themselves when we get back?” Tyler offers with a wink.

 

“You’re on Seggy,” Jamie says with a kiss and they shed their pants and enjoy the show.


End file.
